1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a wheel assembly mounted upon the tongue of a bicycle trailer which allows conversion of the bicycle trailer into a stroller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional two-wheel bicycle trailer has a tongue which attaches to a bicycle, in many cases in the vicinity of the bicycle's rear axle. The applicants have determined that such a bicycle trailer may readily be converted to a three-wheel stroller by the addition of a pushing handle, a parking brake, and an appropriate front, third wheel.
Previous vehicles have been designed which are convertible between two and three wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 909,297 describes a utility cart frame having a coaster wheel which is removable to provide a rigid supporting leg. U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,663 discloses a retractable trailer tongue stand which is mounted to the trailer tongue by a slot and pivot connection wherein it may be manually locked in either a vertical or horizontal position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,209 discloses a combined trailer and wheel chair, towable behind a powered cart or pushable as a wheel chair, which uses a coaster-type small wheel on a forward transverse beam which is removable, as disclosed, or may be designed to be retractable.